Honest Trailers Anime - Naruto
Honest Trailers Anime - Naruto is the 1st episode of'' ''Screen Junkies spinoff series'' ' Honest Trailers Anime'.'' It was written by Astor Khang, Max Song, and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2002 - 2017 Japanese anime series Naruto. The video is 4 minutes 11 seconds long. It was first published on March 22, 2017 and was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service''' Screen Junkies Plus. It is now exclusive to the Screen Junkies Facebook page. '''Watch Honest Trailers Anime - Naruto on Facebook "Oh, oh God. The feels. How do I hold them all?" ''~ 'Honest Trailers Anime -''' Naruto Script From the studio that is a chokehold on all of the most popular franchises Pierrot comes the 17 year-long series that made ninjas, well, just about as cool as they always were. Ninjas are so awesome. Naruto '' Enter the mind of Kishimoto, creator of Naruto. Not that he needs to do much else. As he delivers a fiery ninja adventure, full of friendship and betrayal. With some of the best animation. And the worst animation to date. In this worldwide hit they made a whole generation of weeaboos run with their arms behind their backs. Sneak in to the hidden ninja village of Konoha, where young ninjas will learn the art of combat, stealth and magic. Instead of maths, science or sex education. As they fight to protect their nation from numerous threats that are mainly just more ninjas. And thrill at the constant dick-measuring contest between other countries. In a world that seems like there's not much else going on besides ninja wars. And like two ramen chefs. Don the orange jacket of Naruto, as he tries to prove himself by becoming the Hokage - a fact that he'll remind you of over and over again. ('Naruto: “I’ll be Lord Hokage.” Naruto: “I'm gonna be the Hokage.” Naruto: '''“To be the greatest Hokage.” '''Naruto: “I’ll be Hokage.” Naruto: “To be Hokage.” Naruto x10: “Hokage”). Ooh, okay, we get it! Enough already! But Naruto’s not the only annoying orange in town. Join the members of Team 7: Sasuke, the emo genius, who’s a liability for all the people that care about him; Sakura, the completely useless third member - until she gets a one-punch man style upgrade; Kakashi, and elite warrior and decorated hero reduced a babysitting selfish asshole tweens; and all of these other characters that are eventually just drowned out by Naruto and Sasuke. Witness the greatest bromance of all time. As Naruto tries to bring his friend Sasuke back home. Despite the fact that he ran away, defected to another country, subjected himself to evil experiments, almost beats Naruto to death, keeps saying he's not going home, tried to kill his friends, tried to kill Naruto again, tried to destroy his country, tried to kill all the world leaders, and did I mention how I try to kill Naruto? Because he tries that a lot. ''('Sasuke:' “Naruto!” '''Naruto:' “Sasuke!”x3)'' Ugh, get over it Naruto! He's just not that into you. Follow the epic story that spans multiple generations. That begins as the coming of age story about a boy persecuted for harboring a cursed power. Then experience the time skip of '''''Shippuden that takes whatever happy feelings you had and crushes them in an avalanche of betrayal, conspiracy and death. As Naruto fights absurdly overpowered bad guys one after another. Which he eventually defeats by inspiring them to death. All ending with a whole ninja world working together to take down a giant evil bunny rabbit? That wants to put everyone in a giant evil tree, to create a ninja matrix? Man, this would be so dumb if it wasn't for the fight scenes. And, you know, all the feels. Oh, oh God. The feels. How do I hold them all? Starring: Naruto Therapy No Jutsu; Sasuke Fallout Boy; Sakura She-Hulk; Hatake Plagiarism Ninja; Uchiha Best Nii-San; Byakugan My Brand; Orochimaru Snake Gobbler; Jiraiya Pervert Frogger; Uchiha Japanese Two Face; Uchiha Tina Turner; and of a large group of other characters The Rest Of These Guys That You See Like Once Or Twice. pulls out to reveal even more people. Sometimes… for Naruto ''was 'Teenage Human Ninja Ninjas.' Titles designed by Sarabeth Kett.]] 'Teenage Human Ninja Ninjas' So Naruto saves the world by turning into a harem of sexy men? Stay weird, Japan. Trivia *This video was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service 'Screen Junkies Plus. The video is also uploaded in unlisted format to YouTube, and is freely available on Facebook. *Screen Junkies also produced episodes of ''Honest Trailers Anime for 'Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, One-Punch Man '''''and Hunter x Hunter. In 2019, the team produced an 'Honest Trailer for Pokemon: The First Movie as part of their regular series. *''Additionally,'' Screen Junkies have also produced many Honest Trailers for some Western adaptations of Japanese anime including Dragonball Evolution and Ghost in the Shell. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Reception Honest Trailers Anime - Naruto has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Nerdist wrote that in Honest Trailers Anime - Naruto "Honest Trailers doesn’t pull any punches, and that’s why we love them. The way they break down our favorite shows to their base elements and play with the fragility of our feelings would be almost tragic if it weren’t so laughable." The site wrote that the parody video "dissects the epic ninja thrown downs, Sasuke and Naruto’s one-sided bromance, and the feels. Oh, the feels." In the same article, the Nerdist also wrote "Fans love when Honest Trailers give characters honest names and now Team 7’s true forms are finally revealed: Therapy No Jutsu (Naruto), Fall Out Boy (Sasuke), She-Hulk (Sakura), Plagiarism Ninja (Kakashi), and many more hilariously on-point descriptions." Production credits Series Created by Andy Signore Written by Astor Khang, Max Song, and Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Art Direction by Robert Poole Lead Design by Adam Hlvac Title Design by Sarabeth Kett Edited by Max Song and Astor Khang Post Production Supervision by Brett Noborikawa and Gracie Hartmann External links *'THE NARUTO HONEST TRAILER HAS ALL THE FEELS' - Nerdist article *'Defy Media Brings The ‘Honest Trailers’ Brand To The World Of Anime' - Tubefilter article *'Naruto gets an Honest Anime Trailer'- Flickering Myth article *'Anime Trailers’ Debuts with This NARUTO Video! '- Rama Screen article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:Anime Category:Japan Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:TV Category:Shonen Category:Ninjas Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Pierrot